An illusion of me (a sonic forces story)
by jonathmarcast26
Summary: Infinite appeared in sonic forces but he never really got a good backstory. which is why I made this. so I hope you enjoy an illusion of me
1. chapter 1

**_An Illusion of Me_**

In a lonely desert a group of jackals were running from a wave of sand coming towards them quickly.

"I see a temple over there!" one said

the group entered the temple just before the sandstorm swept them all away forever.

"Good call boss." another said

"Yeah we would've died if it werent for you." said another holding an ancient artifact.

"Give me the damn sword..." the leader said

He wore black gloves and boots, one iris was yellow while the other was blue with a white scar over his eye

"Y-yes sir..." one of the group members said as he gave him the sword

Taking the sword, the leader told one of his squad members to see if the storm had passed.

"Its clear sir..." "Good Zeku...get the others up..."

And so, the one named Zeku gathered up the others to leave the temple.

"Ah finally, I can actually move now.." "you've always been able to move Stone."

"whatever Ruby..." Stone said

"Enough talk! We have to move now!" the leader said

"Sorry sir..." both Stone and Ruby said

"Uh guys?..We have a problem..."

The three look back at Zeku and another member.

"Shriek and I lost the trail..."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**_An Illusion of Me_**

 **Chapter 2: Raw Hide**

"What?! How could you lose the trail!" the leader yelled in rage

"Woah! Zekus in trouble!" "Should we help?" the crew was thinking of ways to help Zeku

"Uh...just letting you all know that there's a town not to far from here.." said the one named Shriek

Suddenly the leader grabs Zeku by the neck!

"If you make another mistake like that...i swear ill..."

"Guys my radars gotten a signal!" said Ruby

The leader drops Zeku and asks where she got the signal

"Uh.. 15 yards east and then we take a north another 10 yards.." she said

"Ten minutes...grab your stuff..." the leader said

He walks away before they say anything

"Thanks Ruby..say how did you come up with lie?"

"I didnt. i actually got a signal." "That was covienent." Stone said

"Hey Ruby let me hold your radar" said Shriek

"Thanks Shriek! Hey uh..i gotta go somewhere."

Ruby runs off somewhere leaving the guys to talk about stuff

[Somewhere near a lake]

Ruby sees their leader meditating in peace

"U-uh...sir..?" "...what..."

Ruby becomes nervous as she asks more questions

"Why are you meditating?..." "Because...it helps me calm down and relax.."

"C-can i join...you?.."

"Hm? you wish to join me in something you and the others would consider...'boring' "

"Well...I..."

He gets up and walks up to her and softly grabs her chin

"Dont tell them...but in secret...you are the only one who i can relate to..well..maybe not much...but still.."

Ruby feels strange inside..but she cant seem to find out what...

"Guys! Weve got to move!"

He lets her go and looks at the others running towards them

"Whats going on" he says

"Hunters! The hunters found us!" Stone yells

the leader puts his head up

"Lets move!" the leader says

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**_An Illusion of Me_**

 ** _Chapter 3: The Runaways_**

"Damit!" the leader yelled

"There catching up!" yelled shriek

Suddenly Stone stopped running and faced the hunters

"Eat rock Punks!" He yelled as he threw a massive boulder at them

"Nice one Stone" yelled Ruby

"Guys into the forest!" screamed Zeku

And so, the group ran into the forest and hid from the hunters

"Are they gone?" asked Shriek

Just then they heard footsteps heading towards them

"Shoot!" said Zeku

"Everyone stand back." said the leader as he held his sword

Just like that the hunters attacked them, but the leader slashed his way through them with his blade

"hehehe...good good..." said the captain of the hunters

"What do you want..." said the group leader

the captain stared at the leader, both not moving one bit. that is until..

"Haa!" the leader charged at him with his blade

"Hmph..very simple" the hunter's captain dodged the attack and struck him down

"Ugh!" the leader yelled in pain

"Boss!" the other four yelled

"Hahaha! I thought you'd give me more of a challenge Takashi..." said the captain

"grr..." the leader, who was called Takashi, growled in rage at this

"Leave him alone!" yelled Ruby who attacked the captain

Just then, The leader had a flashback

[ **IN THE PAST]**

"Take this!" yelled Takashi

The captain dodged his attacks and striked him down

"Gah!" yelled Takashi

"do you surrender now..." asked the captain

"I will not lose to you!" he said, attacking the captain, but as he did, the captain grab a small knife and slashed his eye

"Ah!" Takashi

He yelled in pain covering his scarred eye

[ **BACK IN PRESENT DAY]**

The leader gets up injured from the attack, he then sees Ruby attacking the captain

"What are we waiting for! Charge!" Yelled Shriek as he Zeku and Stone went to help Ruby

"Grr! Annoying pests!" the captain yelled throwing them all back

Zeku falling on Shriek and Stone laying on the ground passed out

"Now for you..." the captain says as he grabs Ruby by the neck

"C-cant...brea..." she didnt finish her sentence as she had fainted

"Hahahahaha! Your all as pathetic as I expected!" said the captain with glory

"Hehehehehe..." Takashi suddenly spoke

"Whats going on with you..." the captain said in confusion

"If your messing with me...then you should know that its over.." he said as he walked up to the captain

"What the.." the captain drops Ruby

Katashi suddenly stabs the captains arm with a burst of speed

"Ah! What is this?!" he yelled in pain and confusion

"I dont crumble for nothing..." Takashi kept saying these strange sentences

He pulls his blade from the captain's arm

"Ive got the world on my shoulders!" yells takashi as he punches the captain repeatedly

"darn...it.." the captain, very injured from the attacks drops down quickly

"hmph...I am a dangerous weapon..." he says as he leaves the captain to perish

"Ugh...my head.." Zeku stands up a bit dizzy and confused as he goes to check on Stone and Shriek

Takashi walks to Ruby, still unconsious from her torture attack

"Rest well.." he says as he grabs her

"Sir?" Stone says also dizzy and confused

"Lets move..." he says as he carries Ruby

They take a short break before continuing on their long journey

[ **HOURS LATER]**

"Captain!" soldiers arrive rushing towards the dying captain

"Ugh...get..those...jackals..." he says before passing out

The soldiers carry him into their helicopter

"We will fix him.." says one of the medics

 _To be continued..._


End file.
